Villains Society
So... evil. It’s fun. |-|Welcome= You may join the Villains Society if you are evil. However, to conceal our identity, we must refer to ourselves as The Gang |-|The Gang= Put your name here if you have joined us. Feel free to add your content category too! UwU Note: The prefix has to be Evil or Edge Leader: Edgestar Deputy: Edgesong Medicine cats: Evilberry Edgepetal Warriors: Eviltail Evilsnow Evilfrost/Eris (because there are two evilfrosts) Edgefang Evilfang Edgetalon Edgestrike Edgewing Evilshadow Edgehawk Edgeowl Edgemancer Evilpounce Edgebird Evilsplash Evilroach Edgebriar |-|Roleplay= Tap to view chat about the roleplay (why would you even WANT to see it anyway) ---- should we do a rOLEPLaY???? Oh my gosh YES MORE PEOPLES VILLAINS NEED TO VOTE Should we do a roleplay? YESSSSS No TEN PEOPLE VOTED YES LET'S DO IT Roleplay here Eris: Eris walked around being bored. "Can someone else get on?" she asked. 20:16, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redstar: “Let’s go ruin some lives!” He said to Eris. Thornfang: "I have an idea about who we can ruin today. What about my old useless Clan, ShadowClan? I used to be the leader of it; I left since they were pathetic. Yeah, yeah, no need to call me Thornstar. I prefer Thorn''fang''." Hemlockberry: “Let’s poison them!” ---- Eris: Eris rolled her eyes. "No. Let's just take over the world, then we can each get our own Clan and do what we want with it." 15:34, 7 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redstar: “I got my own Clan, then they executed me.” ---- Eris: //with an evil gleam in her eye// "Well, now that we're dead, they can't do that anymore! So let's go do it again!" 11:50, 8 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon: Crowtalon purred. "Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. My rogues are still around. Perhaps we can gather them." Smokehawk: Smokehawk perked his ears up and lowered a smoldering glare at Crowtalon. "Not so fast. We're dead. They aren't Clan cats. How can you be so sure they will see us and listen to us?" Crowtalon: Crowtalon growled lowly as she unsheathed her claws and drove them deep into the dirt and earth of the Dark Forest. Raisha: "Friends, friends." the small fluffy she-cat mewed smoothly. Some cats almost wanted to laugh at her pitiful size. This cat was responsibly for so many crimes? They could hardly believe it. "You forget that thanks to Necromancer, I am here, a mortal that will assist you in your plans. Whatever rogues Crowtalon needs, I can persuade them. After all... (casually unsheathes claws) I still have my connections with the Strikers, and they can inspire fear in the rogues. And fear leads to persuasion." Crowtalon: Crowtalon smiled. "Well said, Raisha." she growled approvingly in a scratchy voice. "See, Smokehawk? It's no wonder with that attitude that your plans failed in the end." Smokehawk: Smokehawk wanted to tear Crowtalon's throat out. Necromancer: Necromancer remained silent, but Raisha knew that they were quickly gathering the information that all the Dark Forest cats had said so far and quickly analyzed them, searching for any opportunities that might prove useful to the villains. Drakepounce: Drakepounce snarled impatiently, "Then what are we waiting for? We have the means to take revenge on the Clans. Why not do it now?" (man i have a lot of characters with more to come) ---- Hemlockberry: “Man, I still want to poison somebody...” ---- Crowtalon: "Agreed. Hemlockberry, did you know that I poisoned most of the four Clans on a large scale when I was alive? My rogues did all the work. Deathberries, water hemlock, and the deadly nightshade. They proved useful." ---- Hemlockberry: She handed Crowtalon some creeper berries. “Take some then!” ---- Eris: Eris growled. "I still want to take over the world." Smokebird: Smokebird walked into the roleplay. "Let's get kITNAPPING!!!" she yowled. ---- Raisha: Raisha screeched with excitement. "mY SPECIALITY!!!" Crowtalon: Crowtalon took the creeper berries. "Thanks, Hemlockberry." Smokehawk: "This meeting is fruitless," he hissed pointedly. "We still don't have an outlined plan." ---- Eris: Eris sighed. "Why don't you just pair up with a cat that fits your goals the best? For example, Smokebird and... whatever your name is," she said, waving a claw at Raisha, "you seem to get along very well." ---- Raisha: "It's Raisha," she said in mock sweetness, totally not offended at someone forgetting her name when she was literally one of the most feared she-cat in the Clans and Twolegplace and on seventeen different hitlists. "Come on, Smokebird, I'll teach you all my ways in kITNAPPING!!!1!!11!!!1!" Crowtalon: "I can poison people. I can pair with Hemlockberry." Smokehawk: "I specialize in killing, I can pair with anyone brutal." Drakepounce: Drakepounce raised his paw. "I'll pair with you, Smokehawk." Smokehawk: Smokehawk nodded approvingly. "You might be the only one with brains here." Necromancer: They looked bored as they mewed, "I can literally pair with anyone. I can resurrect them and they're good to go." ---- Smokebird: "yESSSS!" she screeched, bounding over to Raisha. Eris: "I'll pair with anyone who likes TAKING OVER THE CLANS!!" ---- Sleekroach: "Hello everyone." -SFS ---- Eris: "We're pairing up," Eris informed Sleekroach. "You have to partner with someone who you have the same goals as. For example, I like taking over the Clans. Hurry up and tell us your specialty so we can get on with this." 14 Dec. 2019 ---- Sleekroach: "Killing my leader, I guess?" Sleekroach responded. "Who does that?" Ravenbriar: "Anyone up for destroying the Clans? Mainly WindClan?" Ravenbriar asked, her amber eyes glaring at the other cats. -SFS ---- Redstar: “I poisoned my leader so...” redstar said to Sleekroach. ---- Eris: Eris nodded at Sleekroach. "I do." She turned to Ravenbriar and growled. "Obviously not. Taking over the Clans is what would be our best move." 14 Dec. 2019 ---- Ravenbriar: Ravenbriar's beautiful, smoky fur shined in the sunlight. "You take over the clans, then I destroy them. Good idea?" She asked, half jokingly and half seriously. ---- Raisha: Raisha began filling in Smokebid about all her tricks, like imitating an owl. Necromancer: "Anyone needs some resurrection work?" they said, bored. ---- Eris: "NO!" Eris yelled at Ravenbriar. "Then I wouldn't have any Clan to boss around, and what fun would that be?" She then turned to Necromancer. "NO AGAIN! I'm a killer! I don't need my victims to come back alive again!" Smokebird: Smokebird listened attentively to Raisha. 15 Dec. 2019 |-|Public= Badge Poll Is being good good? No No No Very bad Chat Let us talk about eeeevvvvilllll I yeeted Edgesong and Eviltail in ~ Edgewing9 Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content(CloudyTheDeathwing) Category:Public Category:Miscellaneous Category:Groups Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (Moonwing9) Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (FrostwingOC)